femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Valentine (One Piece)
Miss Valentine is a villainess from the manga and anime One Piece. She is a young, slender woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a yellow coloured minidress, which is decorated with lemons, as well as a yellow hat and lemon earrings. She also wears a b lue coat and white high heels. Miss Valentine herself displays very little combat ability beyond the simple use of her Devil Fruit power. For the most part, she lets her partner, Mr. 5, do most of the fighting while she functions as support. However, she is strong enough to restrain Vivi.Miss Valentine has eaten the Kilo Kilo no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows her to change her mass to anything between 1 and 10,000 kilograms (changed to pounds in the 4Kids dub). She uses this power to crush her opponents, or to make her light enough to glide through the air using her umbrella. As she is partnered with Mr. 5, she can ride the force of his explosions, dropping high from midair by increasing her mass suddenly for devastating dive-bomb force. Luffy and Zoro Defeat Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 Luffy and Zoro dispatch Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine with ease. Mr. 5 and his lady partner Miss Valentine arrived at Whiskey Peak, but were not present to aid the other, less capable agents of the organization. They reveal that the leader of Baroque Works (Mr. 0) has discovered a spy, who has somehow successfully infiltrated its ranks, and that they've been sent to dispatch them. The spies were none other than Igaram (Mr. 8, who used the alias Igarappoi as the town's leader) and Princess Nefeltari Vivi (Miss Wednesday) of the Alabasta Kingdom. Mr. 9 and Miss Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decided to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but are quickly defeated. When Mr. 5 fired at Vivi, Zoro suddenly appeared and defended her. Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 decided to assassinate Zoro thinking that he was an obstacle of their goal. Luffy then suddenly appeared and angrily fought Zoro.When she and Mr. 5 were about to get near the unprotected princess, Zoro kicked Luffy and they were both hit, crashing into a building. After taking a blow, Miss Valentine tried to bury Zoro using her abilities, but she was dodged. She and Mr. 5 got up again and saw that Luffy and Zoro were still fighting. They both attacked, but were soon sent flying and knocked unconscious.Little Garden Miss Valentine Captures Vivi Miss Valentine captures Vivi. Later, Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 met up with Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Goldenweek at Little Garden. Mr. 3 revealed the Beli 100,000,000 bounty on Brogy and Dorry's individual heads, suggesting that they kill the giants along with the Straw Hats.They caught Carue and beat the duck. They ordered him to call out to his master, Vivi, but Carue showed an iron-will and refused to make a sound. However, Luffy was pinned under a mountain by Dorry and they were free to make their moves to capture Vivi. Later after Luffy, Usopp, Carue arrived to save Nami, Vivi, and Zoro, she and Mr. 5 chased after Usopp and Carue. Miss Valentine then tried her Crescendo Stone on Usopp, experimenting on how much 'weight' he can hold. But before he got crushed, he was able to execute his plan of using an oil-soaked rope for Luffy to ignite to free Nami, Vivi, and Zoro from their wax encasing. Just before an angry Miss Valentine could finish off Usopp by crushing his neck, Miss Valentine was then swiftly defeated by the girls. 'Gallery' Dsc3232desdadasasdasd.gif Dsc234r2r32reesdd.gif Dxwe3r23rq2r424.gif Dscd23323232rfeafaaa.gif Ed32d2ddewdeeef5445.gif 3232ewedqwdqdqwaqwddwqdwq.gif Saw33eqeqddwdddad.gif 2345rcce3rqc22.gif 1eadawq3rf4tr3.gif Bvnf7u45nub5b45zwwb54z.gif Sd3r43trerefsdsds.gif Cxvergg435453tdf.gif Xa3eewdasssadsasa.gif Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Manga Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Torturer Category:Henchwoman